


Lulu Galore 2020 Día 1: Viajes en el tiempo

by Piensodemasiado



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: - Cuatro de mayo de 1989 – declaró la doctora, bajando la vista un segundo, tratando de ganar algo de compostura -. Es primavera. Miré el informe meteorológico. Quise… quise que hiciera un buen día cuando llegases.
Kudos: 4





	Lulu Galore 2020 Día 1: Viajes en el tiempo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Primer día, calentamos motores para todo el mes!

\- ¿Todo listo?

A pesar de tener mil cosas más importantes en la cabeza, Freya no pudo evitar percatarse de lo inquieta que sonaba su propia voz, cargada con los nervios y la incertidumbre que conllevaba la ocasión. Iric, por otro lado, apenas parecía afectado. Su compañero comprobaba celosamente que cada parámetro fuera el correcto y que cada interruptor y piloto automático estuviera activado, dando a la gigantesca maquinaria una apariencia similar a un extraño y grotesco árbol de Navidad.

\- Todo listo, jefa – concluyó Iric, irguiéndose una vez dio por terminada su tarea, y volviéndose para dedicarle a Freya una pequeña sonrisa.

Quizás esa sonrisa fuera el único indicio que podía revelar algo extraño en su semblante. Cualquiera que hubiera observado a Iric en aquel instante, hubiera percibido una actitud de calma y seguridad, pero Freya sabía mirar más allá. Tras haber pasado algo más de un año trabajando codo con codo con su compañero, Freya podía afirmar sin ninguna duda, que si Iric se sintiera tan indudable como intentaba demostrar, hubiera sonreído con todos los dientes.

Pero Freya tampoco era nadie para destrozar la fachada de su compañero, así que se ahorró el comentario. Sin más dilación, pulsó el brillante botón rojo de su grabadora y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar con un tono firme y profesional.

\- Día uno de septiembre del año 2020. Diez de la noche. Nos disponemos a llevar a cabo la primera prueba. Los parámetros son los siguientes… - mientras sus labios recitaban datos que se sabía de memoria, el pensamiento de Freya no tardó en extraviarse en otro dirección. Frente a ella, Iric se encontraba junto a la máquina, vestido con ese ridículo peto color naranja que ninguno de los dos creía que acabarían usando. En su mirada color azul, Freya podía sentir el peso de la acción que estaban a punto de llevar a cabo. En ese momento, Iric parecía mucho más jóven. Freya sintió como se le revolvían las tripas - …la salida se efectuará en cinco minutos.

Al soltar el botón de grabar, Freya sintió una puñalada de ansiedad que la dejó sin respiración durante un segundo. El reloj de pared del laboratorio empezó a contar hacia atrás, devorando los pocos segundos antes de que Iric fuera catapultado a través de los siglos. El rostro de su compañero mostraba ahora algo más abiertamente su intranquilidad, aunque eso no le detuvo a la hora de girar la manivela que abría la puerta de la máquina, y deslizarse dentro. Una vez en su interior, Iric suspiró hondo, quedándose de pie con la espalda recta y las piernas ligeramente separadas. El estrecho interior apenas dejaba espacio para nada más. 

El reloj pitó por primera vez, avisando a ambos de que quedaban tres minutos. Freya caminó hasta la puerta de la máquina. Era su tarea cerrarla desde fuera, así que no podía demorarse mucho. De repente mirar a Iric resultaba doloroso, pero más dolorosa era la realidad de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. A pesar de haber dedicado su vida entera a ese preciso instante, Freya se encontró deseando que algo fuera mal, que los circuitos se sobrecargaran causando un corte en el flujo de energía, que la maquinaria estallara por lo aires, cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa para no tener que ver desaparecer al hombre que tenía frente a ella.

\- No llore, jefa – la voz de Iric la sorprendió, pues de pronto sentía la humedad de las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas -. Si todo va bien, ya no tendrá que gritarme cada día por llegar tarde, o porque desordeno sus informes cada vez que compruebo los datos.

Freya no pudo evitar reír, aunque su risa sonó algo ahogada. Iric, como siempre, buscaba animarla, pero eso solo la hizo derrumbarse aún más. El reloj pitó por segunda vez. Dos minutos. Freya colocó la mano en la manivela de la puerta, pero aún no hizo amago de cerrarla.

\- Cuatro de mayo de 1989 – declaró, bajando la vista un segundo, tratando de ganar algo de compostura -. Es primavera. Miré el informe meteorológico. Quise… quise que hiciera un buen día cuando llegases.

Iric sonrió esta vez como solía hacerlo, con todos los dientes. Y también con los ojos brillantes. Cada segundo era más difícil. Freya sabía que si no lo hacía pronto, tal vez no lo haría. Haciendo acopio de voluntad, tiró de la puerta para cerrarla, levantando la definitiva pared que lo separaría, quizás para siempre. 

Sin embargo, antes de que la pesada puerta alcanzara la mitad de su recorrido, la mano de Iric la detuvo. Freya no tuvo de tiempo de reaccionar, antes de ser envuelta en el desesperado abrazo de su compañero. Sin perder tiempo, rodeó el torso de Iric con ambos brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello y dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran con toda la libertad de las olas de mar cuando hay tormenta.

Fue el último pitido lo que los obligó a separarse, pues solo faltaban sesenta segundos. Aun así, Freya sostuvo una última vez las manos de su compañero en las suyas, y lo miró a los ojos sin ningún tipo de censura. Ansiaba no olvidar nunca el rostro de su compañero en ese momento, con lágrimas que bajaban entre sus pecas y con el semblante roto de emoción.

La puerta se cerró cuando quedaban treinta segundos (algo justo para la rutina que había diseñado, pero Freya lo ignoró deliberadamente). Los treinta segundos se escurrieron como si el tiempo le hubiera echado una carrera al reloj, y antes de darse cuenta, los números se trasformaron en una serie de cuatro ceros, y la máquina se quedó en silencio. De hecho, parecía que el mundo entero se hubiera quedado en silencio.

Freya no hubiera sabido decir cuánto tiempo trascurrió hasta que consiguió volver a moverse, girando la manivela con pesadez, y abriendo la puerta solo para descubrir que, efectivamente, Iric se había desvanecido.

\- Día uno de septiembre de 2020. Diez y media de la noche. El resultado de la prueba parece positivo. Tiempo de confirmación: incierto.

Esa misma noche, cuando Freya apagó las luces del laboratorio, supo que permanecerían apagadas mucho, mucho tiempo.


End file.
